


Inktober 2017 - 'Fall'

by soniabigcheese



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Lady Penelope and Gordon Tracy get into a heated discussion about Autumn





	Inktober 2017 - 'Fall'

The crisp, dry leaves whipped and danced around their ankles as they walked alongside the Seine. It was a nice romantic walk, and a great time to unwind. And yet, somehow it felt a little uncomfortable and awkward.

He felt scruffy compared to his companion, in his ripped jeans and signature bright yellow Hawaiian shirt. Yet here she was, dressed in a red woollen suit, as red as Thunderbird Three.

He shook his head, trying to get work out of his mind. But he couldn’t help it. It was hardwired into his system. Just like the rest of his brothers.

“Are you alright?”

He felt her hand slip into his and he looked at their intertwined fingers, and back up to her face. She looked breathtaking in the Parisian setting sun. Her cheeks had a slight glow from the casting light.

“Yeah … um … yeah.”

He shuffled, then swung their arms a little before rubbing his nose and looking around. A long pause as he took stock of this situation.

Usually, he was the one with all the jokes. He was always the one that kept everyone laughing … or groaning. But now, he was tongue-tied. He felt himself struggling to say something … anything.

“Uh … Paris looks nice … in the Fall.”

Penny turned to look at him, square in the face.

“Autumn,” she gently corrected.

As far as she was concerned, she’d always been taught that it was called Autumn. And she was not about to back down.

“Fall.”

Gordon was slight affronted and frowned at her. She was adorable, but she was so wrong. He’d been told throughout his childhood that it was called ‘Fall’.

“No. It’s Autumn.”

“I disagree. I’ve always been told it’s Fall.”

“Autumn.”

“Fall.”

Neither of them were going to back down here as their voices grew even more strident as well as in volume. Passing couples gave them odd looks before hurrying along.

“Autumn.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

Damn. He went really pale as he realised what had just happened. They’d reached an impasse and he had to find a way of shutting her up without offending her in some way. He hadn’t planned on telling her his true feelings towards her.

He was such an idiot.

She continued to stare at him, letting the words sink in, before stepping closer to him and kissing him lightly.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say those words to me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

He felt her tremble slightly and put his arm around her.

“Maybe we should head back to the hotel?” He offered, “there’s a bit of a chill in the air … and apparently they serve delicious hot chocolate there.”

She nodded and slipped her arm around his waist. They stepped forward, the leaves crinkling underneath and around their feet.

They’d only walked a few yards, when she turned to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Gordon?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s still called Autumn.”


End file.
